


My Everything

by Mismatchedsocks01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sneaky Jack, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatchedsocks01/pseuds/Mismatchedsocks01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was certainly not how Aaron Hotchner expected his relationship with Spencer Reid to come to light, but that didn't mean he would be any less willing to let go.</p><p>Weird to the point of somewhat crack-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a weird one.  
> (And I'm definitely a pacifist).

Hotch was regretting joining in with today’s activities more than he had anticipated. It had originated as an innocent charity fundraiser, and it was for a good cause and had seemed a great idea at the time. After all, how bad could letting Jack dress him for the day go?  
It turned out that hindsight was just as much of a bitch as karma.

Jack was by far much more cunning that anyone had ever credited him for, and had instead successfully turned a perfectly safe day into the day he and Reid came out to the team, in arguably the easiest way possible, but also in the way probably guaranteed to raise the most awkward questions.

Because today would probably go down on record as the day a Unit Chief and his male subordinate were outed to the entire Bureau when they both dressed by a six-year-old, and came in to work dressed in each other’s clothes.

Which was why Hotch was now cursing his rotten luck and wondering when his son had gotten so damn perceptive, because it meant he was now sat in Strauss’ office, having one of the most uncomfortable conversations of his life about the impact of this ‘liaison’ on his career and about the importance of the fraternisation regulations, but only managing to focus about half of his concentration on the situation at hand (which was still enough to make a mental note to make life very difficult for Dave for forcing the introduction of said rules in the first place), while the other half was too busy reflecting on just how good Reid looked in his clothes.

Normally, Hotch didn’t think he was a very possessive lover, but something about seeing Reid in his things, marked as his and no-one else’s, was driving him to distraction and beyond. Because now, thanks to the time and effort his lover had put in over the last few years in order to build some muscle and change people’s initial impressions of him, and to the new maturity that turning thirty had afforded him, the suits Hotch owned, designed to fit to his own broad shoulders and slim waist, fit not fully, but snugly enough to Reid’s slender frame to show not only his now somewhat impressive, if not lean, musculature and therefore making him look more attractive than usual by exposing what was usually hidden by looser suits and baggy sweater vests (until, of course, he stripped him of them to get to his lover’s sweet flesh for their ‘night-time’ activities), but also showing him as Hotch’s, a thought he simply couldn’t get over.

Of course, the same was true in reverse as well – Hotch’s wearing of a loose, oddly-patterned vest in addition to what could otherwise pass as a slightly tighter, slimmer versions of his usual attire, marked him as Reid’s.

And, hell, if that thought didn’t make him uncomfortably aroused to a level definitely not suitable for a conversation with Strauss, of all people. Especially when the conversation was concerned with the southerly directions this revelation was apparently going to take his career.

Hypocrite. Everyone in the BAU already knew about her and Dave’s little entanglement.

Hotch couldn’t bring himself to care though. He may regret the way it came about, but he didn’t regret coming out and everyone knowing about his relationship with Reid. He had a precocious little son that he loved more than sense, and who wasn’t afraid to be who he was, or to encourage others to do the same, and he had a family in his team, as well as a gorgeous lover who adored not only him but Jack as well, and who was loved equally in return by both, and who he refused to be ashamed of.

And so, as he turned his attention back to his superior, he swore to himself that he would spend time later making sure his lover knew just how much he meant to him, FBI and their stupid regulations be damned.

He had everything he needed already.


End file.
